Merciless x2
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law was caught up in a conflict, and ended things the moment Kid arrived. After some time, the merciless acts of Law doubled when it was Kid's turn. Prompt Challenge: Day 15. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, this was slightly later due to the very fact that I can't write action scenes to save lives. So I kept on rewriting and rewriting it, in the end, it turned out to be still like shit. I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoy!

Prompt: **Mercy**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Kid or Law.

* * *

As the main street was illuminated brightly by the neon lights under the dark night sky, the alley that stunk with the scent blood only received a small portion of the light. Law leant against the wall of the alley way, his blazer was draped on his shoulders, tie hanging loosely around his neck and his white dress shirt was splattered with bloodstains. On his lips, was a cruel smirk that was present since a while ago when he was confronted by a group of hoodlums that _was _planning to rob him. However, instead of losing anything, he gained the blood that was splattered onto his shirt.

The group of guys that surrounded him just now was lying still on the concrete floor, alive but unconscious and bloody. In front of him now, was a member from the group, kneeling down and begging for his life to be spared. His voice came out hoarse and dry, stricken with fear as he pleaded to Law.

It had amused Law at how remarkable these people's attitude was so subjected to changes. Not even ten minutes ago, this guy was cursing out loud at him with rude gestures, and now Law was basically being treated like a god by the same very person. Law let the smirk uncurl from his lips and replaced it with the gentlest smile he could give in such situation.

"Sure, I'll let you go on one condition."

Law's voice came out smooth and soft, sparking up the hope in the man's eyes. The desperation instantly dissipated from his whole being as he stood up from his disgraceful position. But that was as far as he goes.

"Wha –"

"I didn't say you could get up."

Immediately, the man dropped back down onto his knees at Law's harsh command. He didn't expect that, neither did Law. Law was just speaking whatever that comes to his mind, and he was finding considerable fun in it. However, all things are to come to an end. No matter how much fun he had in playing around with these fools, he had a date to get to.

Law removed himself from the wall he was previously leaning on and took a threatening step towards the pathetic being in front of him. Before Law even did anything, his attention was captured by the figure walking towards them. Looks like Law's date was coming towards him instead of Law heading to the date.

Out of the shadows, Kid appeared, wearing similar attire to Law's but neater considering he hadn't got into any fights, _yet. _Noting the arrival of Kid, Law figured that he had decided to finish the things here off quickly. His tattooed arm shot out to grab the collar of his soon to be victim, hoisting him up. With a quick move of his legs, Law kneed the person in his stomach and turned the man to back face him and knocked him out with a blow to his neck.

"I thought we're having dinner, not ruining someone's dinner?"

"Hmm, a dinner date seemed to boring you know, Eustass-ya."

"Then how come I'm not informed of this special event for our date?"

Law chuckled at Kid's reply and went back to his position by the wall. The confused look on Kid's face served Law even more amusement. After a second of staring, Kid sighed and stood beside Law. He took a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket and took a stick out. Gesturing the box to the male beside him, Law retrieved one from the pack. A silent minute passed by as the both of them relaxed on nicotine.

"What about our reservation?"

"I went just now and cancelled them."

"How did you know that I was here?"

Kid blew out the smoke and remained silent. Truthfully, he didn't exactly know how he knew either.

"Instinct."

His reply once again brought a laugh from Law. He liked hearing that particular sound. It sounds better than any melody he heard, it pleases him even more when he knows he was the one to bring it out of Law's throat.

Law took the cigarette from between his lips and dropped it to the ground, extinguishing the red spark with the sole of his shoes. His actions brought Kid's attention to him. Due to the lack of proper lighting, only some part of Law was visible in the dark. Thankfully or not for the moonlight, Kid could make out Law's exposed collarbone as the top button was unbuttoned.

No one should even look this amazing in such normal clothing.

Apparently, Law had taken note of the attention he had been receiving. With a grin, Law got away from the wall and stood in front of Kid. Slowly by steadily, Law's hand trailed up to the knot of Kid's tie. With slight strength, Law pulled down, letting their lips meet each. Kid had expected this very action the moment Law walked to him. Kid remained unmoving and let Law do all the work, contented with the contact of their lips together.

Just as things were about to move past kissing, a feral grunt from a few steps away broke their intimacy. One of the man whom Law had knocked out before Kid's arrival struggled off the ground. Clutched tightly in those bloodied hands was a knife; gleaming under the moonlight.

That had pissed Kid off thoroughly. It wasn't very often where Law took the initiative and to actually_ not tease _and this moment had to be ruined by some idiots. A growl escaped the back of Kid's throat as he removed himself from the support of the wall. Law had stepped aside; his eyes followed every movement of Kid.

The instance when Kid took this into his own hands, Law was trying to figure out if he should pity the poor soul that was preparing to strike at Kid. One can call Law merciless with the way he dealt with things just now, but compared to Kid, his actions were merciful enough already.

Suddenly, the man charged at Kid, his armed hand held up high, preparing to slash down at Kid. For Kid, this was even lousier than a child's play. The man's big movement left him open and vulnerable in so many places. The scowl on Kid's face deepened and the moment the knife swung down, Kid grabbed hold of his wrist.

The painfully tight grip made the knife dropped down to the floor with a clatter. With a hard twist, a melodious sound of a crack resonated throughout the silent alley. Following that was an excruciating that tore out from the man writhing in pain with his broken arm. Kid grumbled irritably and struck his foot out, colliding against the face on the ground. The kick was hard enough that it had his face scraping against the rough floor. Blood was left on the surface as the man continued his screams. But his screams soon died down the moment Kid's foot made an impact to his head again.

By witnessing this very scene made Law felt like such a saint. He headed towards Kid yanked him down slightly, not wanting his dignity to be trampled on by standing on his toes.

"Eustass-ya, how could you not show some mercy?"

While whispering, Law's slender fingers worked its way to the buttons of Kid's blazer, unbuttoning them within a few seconds. His index finger was drawing small circles of Kid's chest, separated only by his dress shirt.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Trafalgar."

* * *

Author's Note: Okayyyy, I know that there aren't many interaction between them in this fic, but idk, I felt that it suits them nicely or something idk forgive me! I'll try to post earlier tomorrow but no promises, sorry! I hope you've enjoyed this fic, have a nice day!

**To 26 - **Thank you for liking my story this much! I'm happy that you find my writing to be that amazing! Thank you once again! Have a nice day!

**To Infinitelybabyz - **Honestly, I didn't expect your review again, gosh. Replying to your review seems really useless considering you knew me and blah. Thanks anyway dumbdumb? XD

**To 10th Squad 3rd Seat - **Wah, I'm glad that you liked it. It was really difficult coming up with such a scene, gosh. Thank you for liking my attempt in trying to write something sexual HAHAH XD Have a nice day ahead!


End file.
